Duck
Duck Takes Charge |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Steven Kynman |name = Montague |title = Duck the Great Western Engine |nicknames = Duck Duck the Great Western Pannier Tank Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |affiliation = * The Little Western ** Donald and Douglas ** Oliver ** Toad ** Alice and Mirabel ** Slip Coaches * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Edward ** Henry ** Gordon ** James ** Percy ** Toby ** Emily ** BoCo * Great Western Railway ** King James I |basis = GWR 5700 Class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Pannier tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0PT |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = North British Locomotive Co. |year_built = 31 March, 1929 |arrived_on_sodor = 1955 |number = * GWR 5741 * NWR 8 |railway = * Great Western Railway * British Railways * North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Montague, affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle, is a green pannier tank engine. Duck runs his own branch line with Oliver. He holds great pride in being Great Western and this results in him having a strong work ethic. This can, however, be a cause for friction with his colleagues, when he insists that his way is the only right way to do things. In the Railway Series, Duck has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel. In the television series, he has three Great Western Slip Coaches. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Duck worked as the station pilot at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties at Tidmouth, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from entering the shed. Duck earned a reprimand from the Fat Controller for this, but so did the other engines, who were told, as Duck put it, that it is the Fat Controller's railway, and as the controller, he is the one who gives the orders. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Duck tried to help Diesel when the trucks started to tease him but to no avail. Diesel vowed to get revenge and inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker for Edward at Wellsworth pending further inquiry and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk, he regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter was all Diesel's fault, but Duck's heroism certainly helped. Duck would later show Donald and Douglas around when they arrived and they soon became friends. He also allowed Stepney to take a special visitor and helped him double-head a passenger train when Class 40 broke down from sucking an inspector's hat into his air-intake. When Peter Sam told Duck about a duke coming to Sodor, Duck told him that all dukes have been scrapped, causing him to worry. Whether or not Peter Sam meant that it was the Duke of Sodor or the engine Duke, Duck was most likely unaware of what Peter Sam meant, but as Skarloey had put it, Duck was probably pulling Peter Sam's wheels. Duck continued working on the Main Line until 1967. When Donald and Douglas brought in new ballast for the track, they mention that "verra wee engines" brought it down from the hills. Duck was curious about this and asked to take some trucks along the line that was later known as the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed "The Little Western". It is there that Duck met three small engines, Rex, Mike and Bert, who all bring in the ballast and helped restore the branch line. Duck was later asked to run it with help from Oliver and on occasion, Donald and Douglas. One time, a double-decker bus named Bulgy tried to steal Duck's passengers but got stuck under a bridge where Duck encountered him. When his passengers realised that Bulgy lied to them by saying he was a railway bus and accepted railway tickets, Duck managed to regain his passengers and made it safely across the bridge, where he brought the passengers home in good time. Bulgy, however, was turned into a hen-house close to his line. Duck would later help Henry with the Flying Kipper as a banker, only to end up crashing into his rear trucks when the tail lamp fell off. He also helped Thomas and Percy triple-head the express when Gordon and Henry were unavailable. ''Thomas & Friends'' Duck reprised his roles from the Railway Series from when he first came to Sodor to when he developed a rivalry with Diesel and Bulgy. Although Percy left the yard went to work at the harbour, Duck often helped him. The workload eventually got too heavy for them alone, so the Fat Controller brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. Diesel didn't stay for long though, as he pushed some trucks into the sea and was sent away in disgrace. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. One day sometime later, a regatta was being held at the harbour, which inspired Duck to sail to faraway lands. When a man in the regatta hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie, who then took him to hospital. Duck has had many adventures, many of which were the same as the Railway Series, such as: helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after the Diesel broke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl and helping Henry with the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky during a storm. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed, causing it and Cranky to topple over, trapping the engines. Thomas and Percy rescued Cranky, who then rescued the other engines. Afterwards, George refused to let Duck clear his train from the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck was spared punishment when the Fat Controller was told George was to blame for the accident. When Harold broke down at Callan Castle, Duck was asked to take him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for repairs, with Thomas as his back engine. However, Thomas wanted Harold to see the sights of Sodor, so he tricked Duck into going to Knapford. After this, Duck became cross with Thomas and refused to listen to him when Thomas tried to warn him about a narrow tunnel. This ended up damaging Harold's rotor blades and earning them a scolding from the Fat Controller. The two engines made up and switched places, Thomas leading them to the Rescue Centre without encountering any more tunnels. After this, Duck admitted that "The Thomas Way" was another valid way of doing things. He once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, the Fat Controller was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. In the shed, Duck talked about slip coaches, which he had used on the Great Western Railway. The next morning, James lied to the Fat Controller and said the idea was his own, initially receiving praise only to cause trouble. Duck soon control of the slip coaches and utilised them perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year-round. Duck helped with building the new Harwick Branch Line and was very excited yet surprised to see Donald and Douglas helping too. He later brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into and sometime later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. One day, when a storm struck the island, he and Oliver were responsible for taking people safely home. At Arlesburgh, the two met Skiff and warned him to get to safety, causing him the rail boat to derail. When he had finished his jobs, Duck headed for home with the slip coaches; however, neither they nor Oliver and Toad, who were travelling to Arlesburgh on the opposite track, were aware that a lightning strike had caused a tree to fall on the line. Thankfully, Skiff, who had been blown away by the storm, was able to warn them just in time. Later, as in the Railway Series, his whistle got clogged after his driver boiled an egg on it. Thomas and Rex teased him, and Mike said that engines should not make such noises, as an engine without a whistle is "improper". Duck, along with all of the Fat Controller's engines, wanted to go to the Great Railway Show, but he was among the many engines that were not chosen. After another big storm, Harwick school was damaged. Duck searched for a suitable temporary replacement classroom for the children. He eventually found one in Dexter, an old branch line coach that had been left on a siding. Personality Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about; as a result of this and his strength, most tank engines look up to him, though he has never gotten along particularly well with Thomas, until the seventeenth series episode The Thomas Way - having since been firm friends with him. However, his moral code is not perfect and often favours fairness to kindness, like when he asserted to Percy that Thomas deserved his comeuppance at the scrapyard. He enjoys running like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, making him a very efficient and loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western Railway. He is also shown to be kind to others. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James, but he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, Toad, BoCo and the Scottish twins. Technical Details Basis Duck is based on a Great Western Railway 57xx Class 0-6-0 pannier tank engine with added sand boxes. Duck's Great Western number, 5741, was that of a real 57xx, one of the first fifty 57xx Class (Nos. 5700-5749) built by the North British Locomotive Co. on 31st March, 1929 and scrapped at Swindon on 31st May, 1958. However, according to Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, "...through this might not, in fact, be the number with which he was allocated when built...". 863 of these engines were built by various manufacturers over a twenty-one year period, making it the most produced class of British tank engine. Sixteen of these engines survive in preservation. However in Percy the Small Engine and The Eight Famous Engines, Duck was incorrectly illustrated as a Great Western Railway 64xx Class 0-6-0 pannier tank engine. On top of that, none of the 57xx's were autofitted to work with autocoaches. File:Duck'sbasis.png|Duck's basis File:GWR5741.jpeg|The real 5741 File:GWR64XX.png|What Duck is incorrectly illustrated as in Percy the Small Engine and The Eight Famous Engines Livery In the Railway Series, Duck is painted in GWR Brunswick green with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red. He had brass GWR numberplates on his cab sides (5741) along with a builder's plate on either side of his cab, as well as a brass safety valve cover. Despite his appearance on arrival, it is said in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways that he was in British Railways livery which would make sense for 1955. It is highly likely that he would have carried the Lion and Wheel insignia during this period. The Swindon trained Sir Topham Hatt soon allowed him to revert to his GWR livery though, possibly at the same time he was given above running plate sand boxes. It is worth pointing out his number plate is not necessarily the one originally assigned to him during his building. In the television series, Duck is painted in NWR apple green, unlined, with a green safety valve cover and black wheels. His number is painted on each side of his cab in yellow, upon a black background with a yellow border. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Enterprising Engines' - Tenders for Henry, Super Rescue and Little Western * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Donald's Duck, Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By and Bulgy * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Bulldog and Sleeping Beauty * 'Really Useful Engines' - Fish and Triple-Header * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Old Stuck-Up and Crossed Lines * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - High-Speed Gordon and Gordon Proves His Point * 'Jock the New Engine' - Jock and Teamwork * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece and Trouble on the Line * 'Henry and the Express' - Sliding Scales and Henry Sees Red * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge and Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel and The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1994 - James the Red Engine and the Signal * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= , Gordon Goes Foreign , Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, The Missing Coach , The Deputation, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon , Diesel Does it Again, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas , Buzz, Buzz, All at Sea, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff, Four Little Engines , Rock 'n' Roll , Thomas and Stepney , Train Stops Play , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant , Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry , A Better View for Gordon , Bye George!, Baa! , Put Upon Percy , Double Teething Troubles, Thomas and the Rumours , Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue , A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry , It's Only Snow , Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine , Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon , Jack Frost , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Toby Had a Little Lamb and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Percy Gets it Right , What's the Matter with Henry? , James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record , Snow Engine , Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily, Saved You!, Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Best Friends * 'Series 17' - Henry's Hero and The Thomas Way * 'Series 18' - Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea , Last Train for Christmas and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Lost Property , A Cranky Christmas , The Beast of Sodor , Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea and Philip to the Rescue * 'Series 20' - Ryan and Daisy, Pouty James , Blown Away, The Way She Does it, Letters to Santa , Mike's Whistle, The Missing Breakdown Train and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - A Most Singular Engine , Stuck in Gear and The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does, School of Duck and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Panicky Percy Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover and The Island Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds and A World Around You * Series 10 - Navigation and Jingle Bells * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Navigation, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are for * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - It's Halloween and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! * 2018 - Meet the New Steam Team , Still the Best of Friends and Different Ways to See the World * 2019 - Meet James }} |-| Other Media= and Edward's Exploits * 1989 - Clearing Up, The Party , One Good Turn and A Surprise for Thomas * 1990 - One Bump Too Many, The Backlog , Too Hot and Go Easy * 1991 - Duck's Service and Gordon Forgets * 1993 - Roof Repairs! and The Special Stationmaster! * 1995 - The Engine Parade! and A Desk for Daisy! * 1996 - Duck and the Deer!, The Thomas Kart!, Sunday Schedule!, The Little Line, The New Track, Important Passengers! and Seeing Signals! * 1997 - Henry's Hills, Oliver , Henry's Busy Day , 'Smile, Please!' and Pirates! * 1998 - The Beached Whale!, Donald's Duck!, The Exhibition! and Oliver * 1999 - Duck and Diesel * 2000 - Count with Duck, Harold's View, Henrietta's Holiday and Both Together! * 2001 - Down at the Docks , A Special Story About BoCo , Floating Flowers, Duck and Diving, Both Together!, Dusty Diesel and Eye-in-the-Sky * 2002 - Whistling! , The Beach , Whistling! , Dusty Diesel and James and the Bees * 2003 - False Alarm, To the Harbour, On the Beach, Sunshine! , Harold's Bad Day , Dirty Work and Revving Racers * 2004 - Toby and the Lambs, Dirty Percy! , Sky Shapes, Good as New , Holiday Hat, Dirty Percy! , Harold's Bad Day , Edward to the Rescue! , Duck's Little Joke!, Double Trouble!, Snow Engine, Frog Families! and Scary Jack Frost * 2005 - Strange Sounds, Eerie Engine , Model Engines, Cool Idea, Hooray, Henry , Stranded and Blowing About * 2006 - Cold Chaos, Surprise Visitor and Caroline's Cruise * 2007 - Playful Passengers, Surprise Visitor and The Telescope * 2008 - Being Bright, Giant Puffer and Warm Work! * 2010 - Surprise Visitor and Launching Lizzie * 2011 - Snug in a Rug, Off Colour, Playful Passengers, Perfect Panto and Flag Flying! * 2012 - Clever James , Edward's Big Rescue, Bedtime Tale, City of Truro, Snug in a Rug Playful Passengers! and Hooray for Henry * 2013 - Strange Sounds, Henrietta's Holiday and The Railway Rink * 2014 - The Thomas Way and Henry's Hero * 2015 - Duck in the Water, Henry's Hero and Henrietta's Holiday Duck also appeared in the magazine stories, A Long Way Up!, A Special Story about The Wildlife Park, Blowing About!, Boat Afloat!, Catch!, Dressing Up, Duck meets Duck, Duck's Best Friend, It Takes Two!, Letting off Steam!, Peep and Sleep, Percy's Stories, Really Useful Edward, Snow Engine, Special Passengers, Special Places, Squeaky Wheels, Taking Toby, The Big Ship, The Boatyard, The Scenic Railway and The Smugglers. Annual Stories * 1985 - Oliver Gets the Bird, Donald's Duck and The Strawberry Special * 1986 - Funnel Trouble and You Never Know * 1987 - Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin * 1988 - Responsibilities * 1989 - Harold and the Landslide * 1990 - Old Square Wheels * 1991 - Near Miss and Rusty Red Scrap Iron * 1992 - Galloping Sausage * 1993 - Oliver Gets the Bird * 1995 - Thank You, Thomas and Toby * 1997 - Ice Magic and We Wish You a Merry Christmas! * 2001 - Thomas the Famous Engine * 2013 - Gordon's Shortcut }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * In the Greek dub from the second to fifth series, Duck is female and is called "Jackie". As of the seventeenth series, Duck has reverted back to his original gender. * In the French dub, prior to Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck was called 'Duck' instead of 'Canard', the French word for 'Duck'. However, since Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he is referred to by his real name. * One of Duck's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios. * Duck has sandboxes, while most of the engines of his class do not. However, they were absent in Percy the Small Engine and Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. * According to SiF's interview with Sam Barlow, Duck was originally considered to be part of the Steam Team, but was dropped in favour of Emily so as to give a female character a more prominent role. * Duck's whistle sound was reused for Donald and Douglas in the eleventh series. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Hornby * Nakayoshi * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Thomas Town * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Tomica * Bandai * De Agostini * Brio (two versions; discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Puka-Q * Pocket Fantasy * My Thomas Story Library * DVD Bingo * Boss * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Pop Art Minis ** Beach Minis ** Music Minis References de:Duck es:Duck he:דאק ja:ダック pl:Kaczor ru:Дак zh:达克 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge